femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Category Keywords
This page lists all of the keywords (tags) for easy access. Please reference it before adding new categories to a page to minimize unnecessary duplicates. Complete Monster: Cause and Effect Keywords These two keywords apply only to female villains lacking in noble or redeeming qualities, otherwise known as a "complete monster". However, not everyone gets to choose to be a "complete monster". Freud Buster‏‎: When a villainess is heinous*, does not redeem herself, and''' the plot does''' not give her a Freudian Excuse, she qualifies as a "Freud Buster". This character was not abused or molested as a child. She did not witness her favorite petting getting killed right before her eyes. Her country/people were not attacked or invaded. She didn't grow up on the harsh streets, begging for food. She was not raped. Nothing in her back story is poised to evoke sympathy. Whether a rotten individual, a sadistic killer, a sociopathic hedonist... she simply likes being bad, and is comfortable with the choice she's made. Worst of all, she has left Sigmund Freud completely stumped! These characters are especially encouraged for the wiki. *What qualifies as "heinous" is slightly ''open to interpretation, but at minimum the villainess should: *'Commit murder, attempt to commit murder or engage in brutally violent torture.' Any other qualities (lying, stealing, bullying) are not monstrous enough on their own to be properly deemed "heinous". *'Show some level of personal enjoyment in being bad. In other words, she's not doing it just because it's her job. Characters with penchants for '''Sadism or Chaotic Evil are a good fit. All Freud Buster character articles must keep this code at the top: Nasty, but Small-Time: Many times a villainess does not have a Freudian Excuse, but still does not perform the heinous deeds to put her anywhere near Freud Buster status. Hers is closer to the bad behavior that is more exemplified by the average person. Staying in her comfort zone, she is cruel, but does not commit serious crimes. High school bullies are a prime example of this category. Non-lethal gold-diggers would be another. These characters also may exist only as blog pages. Mostly Heel: A category for heinous characters who perform a minor act of redemption or have a fleeting moment of supposed remorse or have a tragic moment in their past that where the correlation to their villainous actions isn't concrete (can be only one of these three; two or more makes the character blog material). Also qualifying are stories which contain multiple endings where the character is only villainous or remains evil in some of them. Contributors should confirm first with a moderator on whether a character qualifies for this tier. All article pages with this category must have this code included at the top: Crimes and Tactics Keywords This section is for all the illegal, immoral or amoral actions carried out by the villainess, except for Murder, which has it's own section below. Adulteress: Villainesses who cheat on their lovers. This also applies to villainesses who engage in affairs with married men or women. Arson: Villainesses whose crimes involve the use of fire. If these crimes occur because they suffer from the impulse to start fires then they are also a Pyromaniac. * Pyromaniac: Villainesses who suffer from an impulse that makes them want to play deadly games with fire. Backstab Backfire‏‎: The heroes and villainess have fought, and now she is begging to be spared, or perhaps, even "saved" if she, say, toppled over of a ledge, clinging for her life. The heroes know she doesn't deserve mercy, but decide to show it to her anyway. Naturally, the female villain takes advantage of their foolish goodheartedness and attempts to kill them yet again, but it backfires, leaving her defeated, and very often, dead. Betrayer: Different from Traitoress, a betrayer does not betray the heroes (or those allied with the heroes) but instead betrays other individuals within her own villain party, whether she is above or below them in the hierarchy. In other words, she is on the "giving" end of the Betrayed tag. *Betrayed‏‎: When a female villain is betrayed by another villain that she is working under (or over). More often than not, it's by a male villain, who is much less cool than she. In other words, she is on the "receiving" end of the Betrayer tag. Blackmailer‏: The villainess uses something against a victim in order to extort money etc from that individual / she is part of a conspiracy with others involving this crime. If the victim committed an illegal act, then the villainess should be tagged with Mostly Heel. Conspirator: ‏Villainesses who make secret plans to do something illegal or harmful. Domestic Abuser: A villainess who is violent and/or carries out other kinds of abuse (e.g. emotional) within the home. Double Agent‏: Villainesses who pretend to be aiding the good guys, when secretly working for the enemy instead. Because of this, they rarely have a long history with the heroes, and rather, are fresh faces to them. They differ from the Traitoress who starts out on the side of the good guys and usually doesn't try much to hide her betrayal from them. Femme Fatale‏‎: An attractive or seductive female villain who uses her charms to lure the hero into a trap, or get him to cooperate with her. Unlike with The Vamp, there is usually something more genuine with a femme fatale, in that she may develop real feelings for her seductee. *The Vamp‏‎: A more nefarious version of the Femme Fatale. The Vamp uses the promise (or following through) of sex to get the protagonist to do her bidding, with no emotional backfire. She never (and would never) falls in love with him/her, and rather, is a complete user. Not to be confused with a Vampire. *Failed Seduction: Cocky Vamps who attempt to seduce the hero or heroine, but they ain't buying it. Forced Kissing‏‎: When the villainess kisses someone against their will (the person in question is usually tied up, in a compromising position, or just plain overpowered by her). Forced Sex‏‎: When the villainess has forced sexual intercourse with the protagonist (or someone the good guys are trying to rescue). *Assisted Rape‏‎: Sometimes a female villain does not rape a victim herself, but will knowingly set a plan into motion that enables other villains in the story to do so. Also applies if she helps restrain the victim during the rape. Humiliator‏: Villainesses who like to remove the dignity and self respect of their victims. This could range anywhere from forced stripping to degrading acts of submission. Kidnapper‏‎: Female villains who abduct victims (of any age). Molester: A villainess who subjects her victim to unwanted sexual contact. This might include Forced Kissing or lead to Forced Sex or Assisted Rape Robber:‏‎ Villainesses who carry out heists, stick-ups, and all other manners of public robberies. Unlike a Thief who tries to be stealthy and avoid violence, these villainesses don't mind being seen and will resort to violence if need be. Spy: Evil women who seek out secret or confidential information without people knowing. Stalker: A villainess who repeatedly follows or contacts someone against their will. This usually causes the victim to feel harassed or intimidated. Terrorist: An evil woman who uses or threatens the use of violence, in order to achieve a political, religious, or ideological aim. Thief: Villainesses that steal things. Different from a Robber as they use stealth and try to avoid using violent methods to carry out their crimes. Torturer : Female villains who torture their victims. *Mutilator: This female villain takes torture one step further by inflicting extreme and irreversible physical damage to her victim's body. Traitoress : Different from Betrayer, the villainess turns her back on her own people or friends to help the enemy. Also different from the Double Agent, who was working for the enemy all along and typically doesn't have a long history with the good guys. Tyrant: ‏‎Female villains who are cruel and oppressive rulers. Would Hurt a Child:Villainesses who intentionally attempt to cause permanent or fatal harm to a child, regardless of whether or not they actually succeed. Would Hurt an Animal: Villainesses who intentionally attempt to cause permanent or fatal harm to a child, regardless of whether or not they actually succeed. Demise Keywords These tags inform how the villainess was done-in (if applicable), regardless of whether or not she is resurrected at a later date. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: Demise: '''. Demise: Bisected‏:‎ Villainesses whose bodies are cut or ripped in half. Demise: Body Crushed‏‎: The villainess is killed either by something heavy falling onto her, or by some kind of compacting machinery. Demise: Bodily Trauma‏: The villainess is beaten to death. Demise: Boiled Alive‏: The villainess is killed when immersed in liquid which is at an extremely hot temperature. Demise: Broken Neck‏‎: The villainess has her neck broken and dies. Usually suffered in a fight. Demise: Buried Alive: The villainess is killed by being buried alive. Demise: Burned Alive‏‎: The villainess perishes in a fiery conflagration. Demise: Chemicals: Villainesses who meet their end via chemicals, whether it be experimentally, or with exact knowledge of what results will occur. Demise: Crash‏: The villainess is in a vehicle that crashes, and is killed by the impact. Demise: Crushed Head‏‎: The villainess is killed from her head getting crushed, or in some rare cases, skewered through. Demise: Decapitated‏‎: The villainess is killed when her head and her shoulders part ways. Demise: Disintegrated: The villainess is destroyed by some type of concentrated energy which causes her body to be broken up into tiny particles.‏‎ Demise: Dragged to Hell‏‎: This villainess usually deals with the powers of the unholy throughout the work, and comes to pay the price when said demonic forces drag her to the underworld. Demise: Drowned‏‎: Self-explanatory; usually in water. Demise: Eaten Alive‏‎: The villainess is eaten by a cannibalistic plant or animal (large or small). Demise: Electrocution‏‎: The villainess is killed by some sort of electric shock or current. Demise: Energy Blast‏: A blast or beam of pure energy is projected at the female villain and kills her. Occurs most often in Japanese video games, anime and manga. Demise: Evisceration‏: A villainess is killed when her entrails are destroyed or pulled out. Demise: External Explosion‏‎: The villainess dies in a large, fiery explosion, such as from a bomb or blown up fuel tank. Demise: Fatal Brain Damage‏‎: A female villain is killed when something sharp pierces through her skull or eyeballs and damages her brain. Can, and many times should, be paired with other "Demise" tags. Demise: Gassed: The villainess dies by inhaling a dangerous amount of gas. Demise: Hand-Thrown Projectile‏‎: A villainess is killed when a dagger, hand axe, or some other type of sharp weapon is thrown at her from a distance. Demise: High Fall‏‎: The villainess falls to her death from a great height. Demise: Hung: The villainess dies via hanging. Demise: Internal Explosion‏: Something causes the female villain's head or body to burst from the inside. Demise: Mauled to Death‏‎: When a villainess meets her end through deadly cuts and lacerations, most often from the attack of some kind of creature or animal. Demise: Petrification: Villainesses who are turned to stone or suffer some other type of pertrification which they never recover from. Oftentimes, they are shattered soon after. Demise: Poison‏: The villainess is killed by some kind of poisonous substance. Demise: Quicksand‏‎: The villainess sinks to her doom in quicksand. Demise: Raped to Death‏: The villainess is raped, usually by some sort of large animal or creature, and perishes from it. Demise: Rapid Aging: The villainess ages rapidly until she shrivels up and dies, sometimes leaving just a skeleton or disintegrating into dust. Demise: Severed Jugular‏‎: The female villain has her throat slit or otherwise received fatal damage to their jugular veins. Demise: Shot‏‎: Pretty self-explanatory. The villainess fatally eats a bullet (or several). Demise: Skewered‏‎: Villainesses who are impaled by an object, usually through the chest or abdomen. *Demise: All the Way Through‏‎: The villainess is killed by a type of impalement which extends from bottom to mouth, or vice versa. Can also occur with tentacles or serpents. Demise: Skinned: The villainess is killed by having her skin stripped from her body. Demise: Skull Trauma‏: The villainess is killed either by having her head bashed against a hard surface, or struck by blunt melee weapon. Demise: Spontaneous Combustion‏‎: A villainess is killed by internal combustion. Demise: Stabbed‏‎: The villainess is penetrated by knife, sword, spear or some pointy weapon at close range, usually by a protagonist, but sometimes by an accidentally falling on the weapon. Demise: Strangled‏‎: Villainess is choked to death with the hands. Demise: Struck by Vehicle‏‎: When a villainess is killed by getting hit or run over by a car, truck or some other mode of transportation. Demise: Suffocation: Villainesses who met their end via some form of suffocation. Demise: Telekinesis‏: A villainess is killed by a hero or other villain's use of telekinetic powers. Demise: The Works: This is a case where the villainess doesn't succumb to any one specific method of death, but is instead subjected to multiple extreme tortures over a period of time before finally expiring. Demise: Video Game Variance‏: Exclusive to video games, more commonly, 2D ones, where a character is killed in battle. Many times when a '''Video Game Villainess is killed, she will simply disappear, or disintegrate into pixels/nothingness. In the context of the story, there's probably supposed to be a corpse there, but the sprite artists and 3D modellers decided not to devote time and resources to creating it. In addition, these characters are often taken out with a variety of weapons and spells, leaving just how they died ambiguous and uncanonical. If, however, she is killed outside of battle, the other appropriate "Demise" tags should be used instead. Accidental Demise: The villainess ends up killing herself accidentally. This is different from suicide because her intentions weren't to take her own life. This category also applies if she is killed accidentally by someone else, such as an ally. Corpse‏‎: After death, a shot of the female villain's corpse is visually displayed, regardless of whether or not she was killed off screen. Graphic Demise‏‎: aka. A "gory demise". Where gore or more than just a small amount of blood is visually depicted in the death. Killed By Ally: The villainess is killed by one of her allies rather than by an enemy. Most of the time this occurs because they are betrayed. But it might happen accidentally as well. Killed By Animal: The villainess is killed by an animal or a group of animals. This might occur from being Mauled To Death or by being Eaten Alive. Note: If the villainess is defeated by an animal in a non lethal way then the category Animal Defeats Villainess should be used instead. Killed By Lover: The villainess meets her end at the hands of her spouse or lover. Killed By Own Weapon: The villainess is killed when her own weapon is used against her, either purposely or accidentally. Killed By Relative: The villainess is killed by a member of her own family. Offscreen Death‏: The villainess is killed, but her transition from life to death is not visually depicted, regardless of whether or not a shot of her corpse is, at any point later on. Most High Fall deaths will apply here, as the impact of the person hitting the ground is almost never shown. aka. "Off-panel Death" (for comics) Overkilled‏: When a female villain dies by receiving more than one fatal circumstance in quick succession. Usually done for comedic effect, an example would be getting shot in the head, and then falling out of a helicopter and into the jaws of a hungry shark. The appropriate "Demise:" tags should still be used alongside this one. Suicide‏‎: Female villains who take their own life, often when they learn there's no way out of their situation now. Fate Keywords These tags inform the status of the villainess at the last point in the series continuity. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: Fate: '''. Fate: Arrested‏‎: The long arm of the law assures us that justice will be served. Fate: Deceased‏‎: When a villainess has been killed and was not later resurrected. In other words, permanently dead. Note: a respective "Demise" tag should also be added whenever this tag is present on a character page to inform how she became deceased. Fate: Ending-Dependent‏: Villainesses whose fate is different depending on which ending out of multiple in the same story is achieved. Likely to occur mostly in video games, but also choose-your-own-adventure novels and movies with alternate endings. Can be used in conjunction with other "Fate" tags. Fate: Enslaved: Villainesses who are forced into a life of slavery after their defeat. Most commonly sexual slavery, although other forms of slavery can count as well. '''Note: It has to be made obvious that she is being forced into a form of slavery against her will, otherwise if she is only seen as a captive with no implied future of being a slave, then please use Fate: Held Captive instead. Fate: Guilty: The villainess either pleads guilty or is found guilty for her crimes and is punished accordingly, possible punishments include jail time or community service. Fate: Held Captive: The villainess ends her story as someone else's captive. This is not to be mistaken as a jail sentence. Note: If it is obvious that after being held against her will that she is going to become some sort of slave, then please use Fate: Enslaved instead. Fate: Humiliated‏‎: Sometimes the work feels that fitting justice for a villainess is simply to end her story with a humiliation.' Note: '''This tag should only be used if the villainess remains alive and free. If she is arrested or killed, those tags should be used instead of this one. Fate: Inconclusive‏‎: Sometimes a fictional work concludes without showing the audience the fate of the villainess. What separates this category from a '''Karma Houdini' is that with an Inconclusive fate, it is hinted at by other characters in the story that she will be staring down'' some kind of punishment. Fate: Involuntary Commitment: The villainess ends up in a psychiatric hospital by the end of the story. Fate: Karma Houdini‏‎: Unlike '''Inconclusive' or''' Presumed Deceased''' where there's some implication that she got (or will get) her comeuppance, a karma houdini is when the villainess outright disappears from the story. Sure, she may have faced a setback or two earlier in the plot, but the credits are now rolling and for all we know, she could be sitting on a tropical beach somewhere, living the high life, until the day she dies of old age! *Happy Ending: Every now and again, a Karma Houdini will not only manage to escape the hand of Justice, but will win, and win BIG. The hero of the story has failed, and the villainess gets what she wants, in addition to remaining free to commit further crimes. Naturally, this category applies only to female villains with the Fate: Karma Houdini. Fate: Presumed Deceased: We see danger is heading this villainess' way, and then... we never hear from her again. It's more than likely that she has been killed, but it is not verified. Fate: Sealed: Powerful female villains who are unable to be killed in their final appearance, and instead are sealed away. Fate: Submission: The villainess submits to the hero, usually agreeing to stop their evil in return for mercy. Hierarchy Keywords It takes both gods and clods to complete a villainous scheme. Boss‏‎: The woman in charge. All henchwomen, henchmen and minions answer to her. Henchwoman‏‎: Unlike the minion who prefers to work behind the scenes, she's the weapon-toting hired help who's usually putting her neck on the line. * Team of Henchwomen: Two or more henchwomen who team up together. Note: To be used only on pages where multiple henchwoman characters are presented (excludes zako). Minion‏‎: An underling of the main villain(s) of the movie. She usually doesn't see as much action as a Henchwoman, however. Zako‏: Groups of carbon-copy female minions and henchwomen. In almost all instances, they dress in the same style of uniform and do not have individual names or back stories in the plot. They are most common in video games, anime and manga. Note: Because not all of them share the same fate in their respective stories, the "Fate" tag should be omitted for characters attributed to this tag. Conversely "Demise" tags should still be used if any happen to be killed. Media Keywords The type of fiction the villainess can be found in. Naturally, characters can have more than one attached to their page, if applicable. Anime Villainess: Characters who appear in anime tv shows, movies and original video animations. Book Villainess‏: Villainesses from text stories which are accompanied by little to no pictures or illustration. Includes published (no internet, fan fiction, etc.) novels, short stories, pulp magazines and so on. Because the source is text, no pictures should be uploaded to these pages, aside from maybe the book cover. Card or Board Game Villainess: Female villains from board games or card games. Because characters from this type of media often don't have many images, or even extensive storyline information, it is recommended that they all be combined into one page per series/game. Comic Book Villainess‏‎: Female villains from comics that were created in North America, Western Europe (excluding Italy), Australia or New Zealand. Note: Do not add any characters from comics created in Japan or Italy to this tag. These two countries each have very large comic industries, and thus, they have their own tags, Manga Villainess and Fumetti Villainess, respectively. Also, for CG comics, use Computer-Generated Villainess instead. Computer-Generated Villainess: Any villainess that is CGI or polygon-based. Can be used in conjunction with the "Video Game Villainess" category if applicable. Fumetti Villainess: Evil females who appear in comics that were created in Italy. Live Action Villainess‏‎: She appears in a live action movie or tv show. Manga Villainess: Characters who appear in Japanese manga or doujisnhi. Theme Park Villainess: Female villains who appear in theme park attractions. Unofficial Works: This tag is to be used on the "Unofficial Works (''')" pages, which list villainesses that are borrowed from an official series. Video Game Villainess‏: Female villains who appear in video games. Web Media Villainess: Female villains from web comics, digital CG stories, shockwave flash cartoons, youtube series, RPGMaker video games; Pretty much all projects that are created to be shared/sold on the internet, rather than for physical retail release. Can and should be used in conjunction with the other "Media" tags (Live Action, Manga, Comic Book, etc.) Western Animation Villainess‏‎: Female villains from animated films or cartoon television shows that were created in North America, Western Europe, Australia or New Zealand. Motive Keywords These tags state what pushes the female villains to commit their crimes. Anarchist: Villainesses who utilize extreme and violent forms of anarchy to bring down stable and benevolent ruling systems via revolt. Another aim can be to tear down current beliefs/societies so they can build new ones, or simply just to create utter chaos. Chaotic Evil‏‎: Female villains of this type are not strictly following the orders of or being paid by some leader or institution, as with '''Lawful Evil. Likewise, unlike Neutral Evil villainesses who commit atrocities to enhance the quality of their lives, for Chaotic Evil, the atrocities themselves are the enhancement. They act from personal free will, with no particular rhyme or reason other than that it feels good. Greedy‏‎: Female villains who are particularly motivated by money. Hegemony‏‎: Villainesses who wish to make the entire world their plaything. Lawful Evil: Type 1: Loyal female villains who serve another villain or villainous organization. Ethics do not factor into their decision to do so. As far as they are concerned, they are devoted to the individual(s) above them, and that is all that matters. That said, this by no means implies that they are incapable of enjoying their job, as a bonus. Type 2: Villainesses at the top who have ideals and actions align with creating a controlled order. Because of this, many are likely to have a Freudian Excuse that is motivating them to do this. Neutral Evil‏‎: Female villains of this type are out only for themselves. They do not share the code of respect that''' Lawful Evil''' does, but usually do not cause the random and senseless violence that Chaotic Evil 'does either. Psychotic‏‎: A villainess who is totally insane. The Bet: Villainesses who commit evil actions and ruin lives purely to make sure they win a cruel bet they've taken part in. Vengeful: Female villains whose criminal activity is motivated, at least partially, by revenge. Murder Keywords Many female villains are no strangers to killing. Keywords for the method she employs to kill should be created like this: '''Murder: '. Attempted Murder‏‎: Not all of a villainess's attempts to kill are successful. This becomes more and more common the closer the source material gets to a kid-friendly audience. Naturally, this doesn't apply if the villainess is only trying to kill out of self defence. '''Note: This tag should only be used if the villainess never successfully murders anyone. Murderer: This tag is for all female villains who successfully kill. In these cases, it is still permissible (and recommended) to use the Murder: '''categories below. *Animal Murderer: Villainesses who kill innocent animals not for self defense or for food, but for dark and/or selfish reasons. *Black Widow: An evil woman who kills multiple husbands or lovers. *Child Murderer‎: When a child is among the female villain's murder victims. *Family Murderer: When a member of her own family is among the villainess's murder victims. *Mass Murderer‏‎: When a villainess kills many victims, both at the same time and at the same place. *Murder: Animals: The villainess uses animals - mammals, birds, reptiles, fish, insects - to kill her victims. *Murder: Bisection: Villainesses who kill by cutting or ripping bodies in half. *Murder: Black Magic: ‏‎Female villains who use dark/evil magic to kill, such as zombification. *Murder: Blood Sacrifice: Often done by cult leaders or fanatics, this villainess ritualistically kills her victim in order to summon (or appease) a force of darkness. *Murder: Bludgeoning‏‎: The villainess kills by reapeatingly beating her victim with an object. *Murder: Body Crushed‏‎: The female villain crushes her victim, either by use of a machine or a large fallen object. *Murder: Broken Neck: The villainess kills her victim by breaking their neck. *Murder: Burning Alive: The villainess sets her living victim on fire and lets them burn to death. *Murder: Burying Alive: The villainess kills her victim by burying them alive. *Murder: Chemicals‏‎: Villainesses who kill with chemicals, whether it be experimentally, or with exact knowledge of what results will occur. *Murder: Crushed Head‏‎: The villainess kills by physically destroying her victim's skull. *Murder: Deadly Machine: The villainess kills her victim by using a large machine, such as a woodchipper, grinder, or saw mill conveyor belt. *Murder: Decapitation: Axes, guillotines and blades of all kinds. *Murder: Disemboweling: Villainesses who kill by causing the internal organs of their victims to be removed. *Murder: Drowning‏: The villainess kills by holding her victim underwater, or otherwise sending them into a body of water with the knowledge that they will be unable to swim or keep themselves afloat. *Murder: Electrocution: The villainess electrocutes her victim to death. *Murder: Evisceration: A villainess who kills by destroying or pulling out entrails. *Murder: Explosives‏: Female villains who kill using bombs, dynamite, or any other explosives. *Murder: Fatal Rape: A female villain rapes her victim and it results in death. Typically, this happens under one of two conditions: a) the villainess acquires male genitalia (ie. becomes a futanari) or b) she uses some kind of inorganic, yet lethal, phallic object. *Murder: Gun‏‎: The preferred method of killing for action movie villainesses. *Murder: Hand-Thrown Projectile‏‎: The villainess kills with daggers, hand axes, or other types of sharp weapons thrown from a distance. *Murder: Hanging: A villainess who kills her victim by hanging them. *Murder: High Fall: This villainess drops her victim from a great height, resulting in their death. *Murder: Impalement‏‎: The villainess kills her victim by skewering though them with a weapon, or if she's powerful enough, using even her own hand. *Murder: Indirect:‎ This applies when a villainess uses no weapons, bombs, or direct physical contact to kill her victim, but gives orders or sets things into motion so that other characters/forces of nature do it for her. * Murder: Legs : A villainess who kills using her legs. This might be by squeezing her victim to death between them, by breaking necks with them or by simply kicking someone to death with them. Kills caused by the victim being crushed or stomped to death also fit in this category. * Murder: Poison: A villainess who kills with venom or other poisonous substance. *Murder: Saboteur‏‎: Villainesses who kill by sabotaging something, such as a vehicle or weapon. *Murder: Severed Jugular‏‎: Villainesses who slit throats or otherwise kill their victims by destroying their jugulars. *Murder: Stabbing‏‎: The villainess kills her victim by stabbing them with a knife or sword. Use the '''Murder: Impalement tag instead, if the victim is completely skewered by the blade. *Murder: Staged Suicide: The villainess murders someone and stages their death as a suicide. This should be used with the other relevant Murder categories. *Murder: Strangulation‏‎: The villainess kills her victims by strangling them with her hands or some sort of thin material. *Murder: Suffocation‏: The villainess kills by suffocating her victim with an object, such as a pillow. *Murder: Telekinesis: A villainess is able to control matter with her mind and uses this ability to kill, whether it be mentally hurling or manipulating dangerous objects against the victim, or using her telekinetic powers to rend the victim's body asunder. *Murder: Vehicle: The villainess uses a means of transport to kill with eg a car, a boat. This includes something such as damaging a vehicle so it crashes. *Murder: The Works‏: This is a case where the villainess doesn't use any one specific method to kill her victim, but instead subjects them to many extreme tortures over a period of time before they finally expire. Serial Killer‏‎: A female villain who has murdered three or more people separately over a period of time while evading or outwitting the authorities. *Slasher: A type of serial killer who is found in horror films, usually killing their victims with physically brutal methods. Though they exist, female slashers have been typically few and far between. Occupation/Organization Keywords Many villainesses use their job achieve their seedy goals (or those of their bosses). Amazon: Villainesses who are members of a tribe of Amazon warrior women. Arms Dealer: A villainess involved in illegally selling any kind of weaponry. Assassin : Female contract killers. Astronaut: A villainess who commands or pilots a spacecraft, or serves it as a crew member. Beauty Pageant: Female villain is a participant in a Beauty Pageant, Contest, or has a Beauty Queen title. Belly Dancer: Belly dancing bad girls. Biker: Evil biker babes Bodyguard: Evil women who serve as protectors for a villain. Cheerleader: Evil cheerleaders who are often cruel bullies found in high school environments. Circus Performer: Female villains who are members of a circus, or pose as members of a circus. Cult Leader‏‎: Leaders of religious cults, often dark or Satanic. * Cult Member: Non-leader members of religious cults, often dark or Satanic. Crooked Cop‏‎: Members of the police force who abuse their power for their own personal gain, or are really in cahoots with the criminals. Drug Queen‏‎: These baddies roll in dough brought in by their illegal drug operations. They usually don't use the drugs themselves. Exotic Dancer: ‏Female villains who work as strippers. FBI Agent: Evil female FBI Agents. Gang Member‏:‎ Female villains, many times Chaotic Evil, who are part of city (or other small and confined territory) gang. Gangster: Females who are members of criminal gangs. Girl Gang Member: Villainesses who are members of groups and gangs that are led by, and entirely made up of women. Gun Moll: A gangster's moll or female gangster who is typically, but not exclusively, a woman associating with old school American gangsters of the 1920s and 1930s. Hacker: Female computer hackers. Housewife: A villainess whose work is running or managing her family's home. Hunter: Evil women who enjoy stalking and killing living prey. Animals are the most common targets for a hunter, but some may find humans to be even more thrilling to hunt. Kunoichi‏‎: Villainesses who are female ninjas. Lawyer: Evil female lawyers. Mafia: ‏Female villains who are part of "The Mob". Magician or Magician's Assistant: Female villain works as a Magician or a Magicians Assistant. Maid: Female villain wears a maid outfit. Military Officer‏‎: A villainess who is part of some type of army and has a commanding, authoritative position. Model: Female villains who work as models. Evil never looked so good. Nazi: Female villains who believe in the superiority of her own "Master Race" over the "lesser" races. Necromancer‏:‎ Villainesses who have the power to control and command the undead. Nun‏: Holy sisters of the Lord, who behave as anything but! Nurse‏: A doctor's assistant (usually) who uses her innocent Florence Nightingale occupation for evil purposes instead of to relieve suffering. Pirate: Female villains who are traditional sea based pirates that commit robbery and other criminal acts. Poacher: A female villain who illegally hunts, kills or captures wild animals. Politics: Villainesses who are involved in the ruthless world of politics. These include evil female politicians (Mayors, Senators, Governors, fictional POTUSes and VPOTUSes, etc.) and can even include lovers/wives of politicians (i.e. First or Second Ladies). Princess: The evil daughter of a monarch or ruler. Prison Matron: Corrupt female wardens, head guards, or owners of prisons. Programmer: Villainesses who are skilled computer programmers. Prostitute: Female villains who double as ladies of the night. Note: the prostitution in and of itself does not qualify her to be a villainess. Queen: Villainesses who are rulers of a state or kingdom by birth, marriage, election or conquest. Schoolgirl: Villainesses who are in school. Scientist‏‎: While not always "mad", she uses her scientific gift for evil purposes. Show Business: Villainesses who are involved in showbiz; including actresses and TV or radio hosts. This also applies to showbiz-related businesswomen. Showgirl: Female villainess works or dresses in showgirl outfit. Sleazy News Reporter‏‎: These newswomen will do anything it takes, even if it means sinking to any low to get that big scoop, and tragedy equals big, big ratings! Smuggler: Evil women who import or export goods secretly, and in violation of the law. Sports: Villainesses from the wide world of sports. Stewardess: The villainess works as or is disguised as a flight attendant. Teacher: Evil female teachers. Waitress: Evil women working as food servers. Witch: Wicked women who are witches. Personality, Demeanor and Orientation Keywords A female villain's behavior, wants and state of mind. Ambitious: Villainesses who display a strong desire and determination to succeed. Bisexual‏: Female villains who are attracted to, or have willing sexual encounters with members of both sexes. Bully: A villainess who likes to pick on others either physically or with verbal intimidation. She will use an advantage (weapons, physical strength, authority etc) she has over them to push them around, and often targets people she considers weaker than herself. Callous: The villainess is cold blooded, hard hearted, pitiless and utterly unsympathetic with regard to bad things which happen to others.The suffering of others is a matter of complete indifference to the villainess; where she gets positive pleasure over it she will also be a categorized as a sadist. Coward: This includes female villains who will run away at the first sign of danger to themselves or quickly surrender rather than put themselves in the way of harm or potential harm. It also includes the villainess who is aggressive and arrogant when she has the odds on her side, has a seemingly helpless victim to deal with etc, but who becomes afraid and panics when her odds vanish and she is faced with a substantial opponent. *Begs Hero for Mercy‏‎: The villainess pleads for the hero (or other individuals on the side of good) to spare her, usually due to her having now lost the upper hand, rather than a genuine change of heart. *Begs Villain for Mercy‎: The villainess pleads for the villain that she's working with to spare her from his/her wrath, usually after failing an objective given to her. Delusional‏: A villainess with a strong, unwavering conviction that something is correct, when all other characters in the story know it to be untrue. This state of mind is tied almost exclusively to female villains with a Freudian Excuse. Devious: Evil women who use underhanded tactics and trickery to achieve their wicked goals. Dissonant Serenity‏: Female villains who are calm, cool and collected. Never quick to anger, and often displaying a smile that states they have "the upper hand". Excessively Violent‏‎: Female villains, usually henchwomen, who feel that diplomacy fails, and would rather let their fists, feet and bullets do the talking. Failure Intolerant: A villainess that: * Threatens her subordinates with punishment if they fail her * Punishes her subordinates for failing her She has to do one or both of these in the work she appears in. Before carrying out a punishment for failure she may also end up being Begged by Villain for Mercy. Gold Digger: Evil women who enter relationships with the purpose of getting rich, often committing evil acts so they can obtain the money. Jealous: Evil women who show feelings of envy and resentment towards others. Their jealousy may be the motive for their crimes. Lesbian: These ladies prefer their own gender for sex rather than gents. Masochist: A villainess that takes pleasure in having pain or humiliation inflicted on herself. Misandrist : Villainesses that hate men. Pervert‏‎: Perverted villainesses subject their victims to disturbing or humiliating sexual practices, such as being forced to strip. Forced sex may or may not follow. Racist: Villainesses who show racist actions or beliefs. Sadist: Female villains who take pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. The sadist can derive pleasure from personally inflicting pain on her victim, or by simply enjoying watching something other than herself cause suffering. The villainess has to show obvious signs of enjoying the pain of others, it could be an evil smile or a laugh as she watches someone suffer. Or in more extreme cases it could be shown in a sexual way, which would make her a Sexual Sadist. * Sexual Sadist: Evil women who take sexual pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. The villainess has to show obvious signs of being sexually aroused by the pain of others, examples include having an orgasm, masturbating or talking about how wet or turned on she is by it. A Sexual Sadist is also a Sadist by default. Snob: An evil woman who believes there is a correlation between social status and human worth. She feels superior to those from lower social classes, education levels, or other social areas. Sociopath‏‎: Unlike Sadists who get significant enjoyment out of murder, these female villains are comfortably fine with it. Spoiled‏: This villainess has always gotten what she wants by the time the story begins, and she believes (perhaps unwittingly) that she will continue to do so. Supremacist: An evil woman who believes that a certain group of people are superior to those who are unlike them. This group might be a race, gender, age group, social class or religion. * White Supremacist: An evil white woman who considers her race to be superior to all non-white races. Thrill Seeker: The villainess who gets "kicks" out of committing evil actions. Whereas a Sadist gets physical pleasure specifically from harming/killing people, the Thrill Seeker's '''enjoyment can come from participating in any evil action, such as a robbery, which does not necessarily involve physically hurting another person. Of course, a '''Thrill Seeker may also be a Sadist. Vain: An evil woman who shows a narcissistic and excessive belief in her own abilities, attractiveness, qualities and achievements. Physical Appearance Keywords Tags for physical characteristics and clothing (or lack thereof) Barefoot: The villainess is shown barefoot at some point in the work she appears in. Bare Stomach: The villainess wears clothing or an attire that reveals her bare stomach. Beauty Mark: A villainess with a beauty mark/spot on her face (a facial mole). Bikini: Bikini wearing bad girls. Boots: The villainess wears boots. These can sometimes be worn at ankle length or below the knee. * Thigh High Boots: The villainess wears boots above the knee, thigh high, or they extend above the thigh. Bottomless: The villainess appears nude from the waist down at some point in the fictional work. Side shots from which nothing scandalous is visible do not qualify. In addition, to avoid redundancy, if the character also appears nude, then this tag should not be used. Business Suit: Smartly dressed villainesses who wear business suits. This clothing means there's a chance they might also be a Business Villainess Cape: ‏‎Cape-wearing female villains. Choker Necklace: Female villain wears a close fitting necklace around the neck. Usually made of velvet, beads, metal, leather, lace, nylon, or plastic. Clothing Damage: The villainess has her clothes damaged, providing teasing glimpses of her body. Crown: Villainesses who are shown wearing crowns. Dominatrix: An evil woman with a dominant and sadistic personality. She will usually wear leather, latex and high heels, and favour using a whip. Eye Mask‏‎: Female villains who wear masks that only cover the upper half of their face around the eye area. Eyepatch: Female villains who wear eyepatches. Fangs: Villainesses who sport long, sharp (or jagged) fangs. Feathers: A villainess who wears feathers either on her outfit, headdress, or as an accessory. Full Bodysuit‏: Female villains who wear bodysuits that cover their entire body, and sometimes part of their head. Full Face Mask: Female villains who wear masks that cover most of their face. Fur: Female villain wears fur either as an accessory such as a hat or scarf, or as a coat or main item of clothing. Glasses: Self-explanatory. High Heels: Evil women who wear high heeled shoes. Hooded Disguise: Villainesses who don any form of hooded disguises (i.e. hoodies, cloaks, etc.) Jeans: Villainesses who wear jeans; a type of pants or trousers, typically made from denim. Kimono: A type of traditional Japanese garment which is worn by the villainess. Knee Length Skirts & Dresses: Evil women who wear skirts and/or dresses that go down to the knee (or very slightly above or below it). Lab Coat: Clothing worn almost exclusively by female villains who are doctors or scientists. Latex: A latex clad bad babe. Leather‏: Villainesses who wear leather jackets and outfits. Leotard: Female villains who wear leotards. Long Skirts & Dresses: Evil women who wear skirts and/or dresses that go down below the knee. Low Cut Top: Villainess wears a low cut top or dress which reveals cleavage. Miniskirts & Minidresses: Evil women who wear tiny miniskirts and/or minidresses that go well above the knee and displays most of their thigh. Muscular: Villainesses who have muscle mass that is noticeably above that of an average female. Nude‏: The villainess appears nude at some point in the fictional work. Front, rear, or side shots can apply, regardless of whether nipples or genitalia are visible/drawn. *Full Frontal Nudity: A category for when the bare breasts and pubic area of a villainess is shown. *Rear Nudity: A category for when the bare buttocks of a villainess is shown. *Topless‏: A category for any instance where the bare breasts of the villainess are shown. Can be paired with the Full Frontal Nudity tag in cases where the toplessness appears seperately in the story. Open Side Dress‏‎: The villainess wears a dress where either one or both sides are open, exposing her leg. Opera Gloves: The villainess wears ladies evening gloves or opera gloves that reach beyond the elbow, which is usually a formal or semi-formal wear. It is usually made of satin, lace, or velvet. Plate Armor: A type of protective armor made from metal plates that covers, either fully or partially, the villainess. Prison Uniform: Villainesses who wear at least at some point of the story a prison uniform. Skull Clothing: Female villains who wear actual skulls as fashion accessories. Spiked Clothing: ‏‎Villainesses who like to give an intimidating presence by wearing clothes with spikes on them. Street Punk: A type of fashion consisting of dyed hair (of an unnatural color), leather jackets, mohawks, and/or spiked clothing. Used most often in 1970s and 1980s fiction, where it was frequently applied to Gang Members. Sunglasses: Villanesses who wear sunglasses. Tattoos: Female villains who have a notable amount of tattoos (ie. more than just one small one) on their body. Transparent Clothing: Clear or partially see-through clothing that fails to fully conceal "indecent" areas of the body. Wedding Dress: Villainesses who wear a wedding dress. Undergarments worn by villainess: * Bra and Panties: The villainess wears a bra and panties. The bra is used to support the breasts but it can also be used to entice her prey. * Corset or Bustier: The villainess wears a tightly fitting undergarment that extends below the chest to the hips. This is used to shape the figure and provide uplift when wearing a strapless top. * Garter Belt: The villainess wears suspenders that hold up the stockings. This usually includes a suspender belt worn around the waist. * Lingerie: Villainess wears lingerie, teddy, negligee, or underclothing. * Stockings or Nylons: The Villainess wears stockings, pantyhose, or nylons which are close fitting garments covering the leg from the foot to the knee or part or all of the thigh. These stockings are usually made out of silk, rayon, nylon, cotton, or wool. ** Fishnet Stockings: Villainess wears stockings with a wide open knit that resembles a net. ** Seamed Stockings: Villainess wears stockings with a seam running up the back of her leg. ** Thigh High Stockings: Villainess wears stockings that are held up with an elastic or lace band near the thigh. They also may have a garter belt attached to them to keep them up. Hair Colors and Hairstyles worn by villainess: * Beehive Hairstyle: Villainess wears her hair on top of her head so the size and shape resembles a beehive. * Blonde‏: Self-explanatory. * Bob Cut Hairstyle: Villainess wears her short hair cut around the head at the jaw level. * Braided Hairstyle: Villainess wears all or part of her hair separated and intertwined in a pattern. * Brunette‏‎: Self-explanatory. * Multicolor Hair: Villainesses whose hairstyle encompasses more than one color, usually achieved by dyeing. The colors should be contrasting, and not just a slightly darker/lighter shade of the blonde/brunette/etc. hair. * Pigtail Hairstyle: Villainess wears her long hair pulled into two braided strands on the two sides of her head. * Ponytail Hairstyle: Villainess wears her long hair pulled into one section behind or above her head. * Redhead‏‎: Self-explanatory. * Spiked Hairstyle: Villainess wears her hair in upright spikes. * Unnatural Hair Color: A villainess whose hair color contrasts that of the natural colors found in the real world (ie. brunette, blonde, red). * Wig: Villainess wears a wig to either change her appearance and go undetected, or cover up something. Cosmetics * Nail Polish: Villainess sports painted nails in a clearly visible color (red, pink, etc.). Physical Biology Humanoid, but not quite human. Alien‏: Villainesses who come from a planet other than Earth. Angel: Angel or seraphic villainesses who are not as holy as one might initially think. Anthropomorphic: For the purposes of this wiki, Anthropomorphic refers to animal characters that: #Stand bipedal #Have bodies with the shape and curves that closely resemble a human woman #Speak, think and dress in a manner similar to a human being All three qualifications must be met, otherwise the character is considered "pure animal", and does not belong on this site. Demon: A demon woman. Fairy: Magical female villains who are acknowledged as being fairies in the story. Genie: Spiritual villainesses who are capable of granting wishes. Giantess: An evil woman who is giant sized at some point in her story; when compared to most other characters. This can occur because of the villainess experiencing an increase in height, or through a decrease in the protagonist's height. It may also just be her natural height in the first place. Goddess: Female villains who are also gods. Humanoid Monster: Female antagonists who, physically, are part human and part beast, fish, insect, or other animal. Their level of intelligence can vary between the two. *Arachne‏‎: Female villains who are part human and part spider. *Harpy‏‎: Female villains who are part human and part bird. *Insect: Female villains who are part human and part insect. *Lamia: Female villains who are part human and part snake. *Mermaid: Villainesses who have the top half of a female human and the bottom half of a fish. Relation to the Protagonists Keywords Many evil babes are the wife, girlfriend, mother or sister of the heroes. Aunt: The villainess is an aunt to one of the protagonists. Grandmother: The villainess is a grandmother to one of the protagonists. Hero's Friend: Female villains who are friends with the protagonist, or at least start off that way. Hero's Lover‏: Female villains who have some sort of romantic or consensual sexual relationship with the protagonist. Mother: The villainess is a mother to one of the protagonists. Niece‏‎: This villainess is a niece to one of the protagonists. Sibling‏‎: This villainess is the sister of one of the protagonists in the story. Stepmother‏‎: This villainess is a stepmother to one of the protagonists. Time Period The decade in which the produced work of the villainess was released. (Has no relation to what year the story itself takes place in.) 1900s 1910s 1920s 1930s‏ 1940s‏‎ 1950s‏ 1960s‏‎ 1970s‏ 1980s‏‎ 1990s 2000s‏ 2010s‏ 2020s Weapon Keywords A smart villainess wouldn't be caught dead without one. Animal Weapon Axe‏‎ Baseball Bat Battle Axe Bolas‏ Bow and Arrow Chainsaw‏‎ Crossbow Explosives‏ Flail Gas‏‎ Katana‏‎ Knife‏ Kunai Machete Machine Gun‏‎ Makeshift Weapon Pistol‏‎ Rapier‏‎ Rifle Rocket Shotgun‏ Shrink Ray Sniper Rifle Spear Sword Vehicle Weapon Whip‏‎ Miscellaneous Keywords Most of these are here temporarily until the right section for them is created/designated above. A Taste Of Her Own Medicine: A villainess who is punished, defeated or killed by a method she is shown to favour using on her victims. Accidental Defeat: The villainess ends up being defeated by her own accidental actions. This category also applies if she is defeated accidentally by someone else. Note: This category is only for non lethal defeats. If the villainess is killed in an accidental way, please use the Accidental Demise category. Adaptational Evil Boost: Villainesses who are darker and/or less sympathetic in a later adaptation than they were in their original work. Super-hero comics, which undergo different reboots and retcons under different creators over time, are a common area for this to occur. Alias: Villainesses who go by more than one name. Alternate Reality Villainess: Villainesses that appear as fiction within fiction, (e.g as a villain on a fictional TV show in the work's main story) and in narrative driven dreams and stories. This category might include normally non-villainous characters portraying different roles in a self contained storyline. Note: No brief hallucinations. Please keep this category focused on characters who are narrative driven. Animal Defeats Villainess: Villainesses who meet their downfall at the paws of an animal. Note: If the villainess is defeated lethally (i.e killed) by an animal then the category Killed By Animal should be used instead. Back from the Dead‏‎: Female villains who were killed at one time, but a.) whose soul never left our mortal plane and continues to terrorize, or b.) who was resurrected by those who wished to see her brought back. Bare-Handed: ‏Villainesses that engage in close range, hand-to-hand combat without using weapons. Begged by Hero for Mercy: This villainess is put in a powerful position and watches the hero (or other individuals on the side of good, including innocent civilians) swallow their pride and beg her for mercy. The hero can either be genuinely resorting to begging, or be using it as a form of time wasting or a distraction. Begged by Villain for Mercy: This villainess is begged by another villain for mercy. The begging will usually come from a villain working under her who is about to be punished for failure, insubordination or betrayal. Behind Every Great Man: A villainess with high ambitions for the men in her life. She commits villainous actions behind the scenes to ensure that the man becomes highly successful, and is largely responsible for any greatness he achieves. Bloodsport: Evil women who enjoy violent sports or spectacles that often end in people dying for the sadistic entertainment of a watching crowd. Villainesses in this category must either create the sport, host it in some way, or simply be in the crowd enjoying the show. People fighting to the death for an audience is one of the most common bloodsports. Bondage Used By Villainess: The villainess restrains another character at some point by using handcuffs, rope or another method. Bondage Used On Villainess: The villainess is restrained by another character at some point via handcuffs, rope or another method. Business Villainess‏‎: A villainess who is an evil CEO, secretary or other member of a corporation. The corporation itself does not have to be evil, just that she resorts to dirty deeds in order to help it succeed. Cannibal: This villainess enjoys the taste of human flesh. Category Sprites: This category links to all of the category pages that contain custom sprites. Catfight: A villainess engages in a fight, with or without weapons, with another female, usually the heroine.This can also be used where only a brief physical contact, such as a single strike, is used by one female against another eg the villainess is KOd by one punch from the heroine. Child Defeats Villainess: When all else has failed, even a kid can bring down a female villain. Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen: Female villainess has her clothes stripped, removed or stolen from her. Comical Defeat‏‎: Female villains who get their comeuppance in a comical way. Commercial Villainess: Villainesses who appear in commercials. Cruelty On Camera: Villainesses who photograph or record acts of evil, or willingly let themselves be filmed carrying out evil actions. These actions can range from simple bullying to torturing and killing people. Reasons for filming might be so she can relive the moment later for her own personal pleasure, or maybe she can make money from selling them to people e.g Snuff films. Cyborg‏‎: Female villains who have parts of their bodies replaced with machinery. The character must have started out as an organic being and had the mechanical enhancements added later. Deceiver: Female villains who pull the wool over the eyes of those around them to achieve their nefarious goals. Defeated By Magic: Female villain has a Magic Spell, Power, or Witchcraft used on her to humiliate and/or defeat her. Disfigured: Female villainess is disfigured either from a fight or due to a spell. Dismembered‏‎: When one or more of the female villain's limbs are violently severed from her body. Doppelganger: Villainesses who serve as evil counterparts of a protagonist. Evil identical twin sisters also qualify. Evil Laugh‏: Female villains who let out an evil laugh at some point in the work that they appear in. This could be for reasons such as an evil plan being successful, or a way of showing her pleasure at another's misfortune. Failed Coup: When a villainess attempts Hegemony, but fails in the end. If she temporarily manages to take over, but loses power by the end, then this category should still be listed. Female Satan: In the universe of the stories which use this tag, it is revealed that "The Devil", ruler of Hell, is actually female. Does not apply to cases where the traditionally "male" Satan temporarily takes the form of a female. Gagged: The villainess is gagged at some point in the work she appears in. Halloween: Female villains whose actions are linked to the night of Halloween. Hand of Death: A close up shot of the villainess' hand clutching her murder weapon. This is usually shown before she is revealed as a villainess (although sometimes during or after). Gloves are optional. High Libido‏‎: Villainesses with a high sex drive, with the desire superseding any genuine love that she has for her sexual partner(s). Horsewoman: The villainess is seen riding a horse at some point in the work she appears in. Humiliated: A villainess who suffers a notable embarrassment which undermines her dignity/arrogance - she may be made to seem ridiculous/pathetic/totally outclassed.The context may be comic, though not invariably. Often humiliation would occur in the course of a villainesses defeat/capture. Examples of this can include an adult villainess who is defeated/captured by a child; a physically tall/large villainess defeated/captured by a much smaller adult. Acts causing physical humiliation, can include things like being splattered with mud/paint etc, or receiving a kick in the backside. There is a separate category to be used when the humiliation alone is the main fate of the villainess. Hypnosis: A villainess who can control people using the power of hypnosis. Immortal: A villainess who is immune to ageing, disease and natural death. In some cases immortal means to just live forever, and doesn't mean that one can't be killed. Incapacitator: When the villainess knocks someone unconscious, or at least immobilizes them for a certain amount of time. This could occur due to a physical blow or via a drug such as chloroform. Incest: This villainess has an incestioual relationship with another character in the story, it doesn't matter if that character is a hero or a fellow villain. Knocked Out‏: When the villainess is knocked unconscious, or is at least immobilized for a certain amount of time. This could occur due to a physical blow or via a drug such as chloroform. Limousine Rider: Villainesses that employ the use of a limousine, and usually have some evil deals going on while inside. Magically Disappears: Female villain disappears into thin air either temporarily or for good due to magic, a spell, or witchcraft. Man Kills Villainess: This villainess meets her demise at the hand of a male character. Martial Artist: A villainess who fights unarmed in a trained, skilful way, using techniques such as karate, judo and other simlar/related combat arts. Master of Disguise‏‎: Female villains who are experts at incognito, whether it be shape-shifting or good old fashioned masks and wardrobes. Master Manipulator: A villainess with a grand scheme which she executes undetected by the hapless individuals around her, while using others as pawns. Masturbation: This villainess is seen masturbating at some point during the work she appears in. If she is doing it to the pain and suffering of someone then this would classify her as a Sexual Sadist. Messy or Sticky : The villainess is pushed, falls into, or has a substance tossed or dumped onto her. The substance is something other than water, e.g. mud, manure, oil, food, or anything else that is messy or sticky. Minion Quartet‏‎: aka. "Henchman Quartet" or "The Four Heavenly Kings". Members of evil underling groups come in varying quantities, but there was once a trend for Japanese RPGs in particular to have them to come in a group of four. Other common traits were for them to consist of three males and one female (the female very often the third one battled) and for them to represent four elements, such as Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Munchausen by Proxy: A villainess who causes harm to someone under her care in order to receive attention and/or sympathy. Music Video: Female villains who are featured in music videos. Mutated Villainess‏‎: Female villains whose physical appearance is altered, and at times, even receives special powers, from a mutation. Nameless: Villainesses whose names are never revealed to the viewing public. Near-Villainess Victory: A scenario showing the villainess in a dominant position over the hero where she is about to win, only for the hero to turn it around and prevail in the end; maybe because the villainess was too cocky or overconfident about winning. Noblewoman: An evil woman of noble birth or rank. She is a high class aristocrat who possesses more privileges and a higher social status than most other classes. A noble is normally ranked immediately under royalty, and so this category would not include Queens or Princesses. Opportunistic Corruption‏‎ - Short description: '''A spontaneous betrayal of morals due to a convenient temptation. '''Long description: Like a villainess with a Freudian Excuse, this type is corrupted by outside forces. Unlike one with a Freudian Excuse, however, this does not occur through tragedy, but rather, opportunity. This villainess may start out on the ethical side of the story, and for all intents and purposes, would have likely stayed there, if not for an intervention of fate which awakens a dormant, but otherwise, intense greed (or other unsavory desire). Peer Pressurer: A villainess who pressures another character into doing something against their will, or tries to do so and fails. Pilot: Evil women who are seen operating an aircraft at some point in the work they appear in. Possessor: Female villains who are able to possess the bodies of protagonists or other characters in the story. Protagonist: An evil woman who is the main character in the work she appears in. Rich‏: Female villains who are already established to have lots of money at the start of the story, regardless of whether or not they resort to seedy practices to obtain more. Robot: Villainesses who are pure machine (robots and androids). This is a blog-only category! Scrapped: Once in a while, a villainess will be added in the development process of a story, movie, or game, but will be cut before release, due to various circumstances. Deleted scenes, concept art and even first draft scripts are among those that provide evidence to their existence. Seat Of Authority: Evil female bosses and superiors who are shown sitting in a chair, such as a throne or high office chair, which clearly displays their position of power and authority. The chair makes it clear to her subordinates who their superior is. Series Page: A category that is to be given exclusively to pages that do not focus on a single villainess, but rather the series that she appears in. With the exception of video games that contain more than 10 regular female enemies, this is the only tag that is to be put on a page created for a series. Sex: This tag is for when the villainess has consensual sex (i.e. not rape) with someone in the story, whether it be another villain, a supporting character, or even the hero (regardless of whether or not she ends up betraying him/her later). Shock of Impending Doom: This category is used for when, seconds before a villainess's death, there is a close-up of her face that displays a look of shock or surprise. Slave Owner: Evil women who keep human beings as their unwilling slaves. This might have happened through kidnapping them or by purchasing them. Smoker: A villainess who is shown smoking at some point in the work she appears in. Sprite: Female villains in 2D video games who are represented as pixelated sprites. Supernatural Powers‏‎: Powers that are unnatural, used most often by ghostly or undead villainesses. Telekinetic Powers: Villainesses who are able to control matter with their minds. Time Traveler: A villainess who travels to the past, present or future. *Evil from the Future: A villainess is brought to the past or present (willingly or unwillingly) through time travel. Turned Into Object or Animal: Villainess is turned into an object or animal by magic, a spell, or witchcraft. This is either temporarily or permanently. Unseen: Villainesses who are mentioned, but never shown. This applies for most forms of visual media except books. Vampire‏: Undead female villains who suck the blood of their victims for sustenance (or sometimes, just for fun). Not to be confused with The Vamp. Villain's Lover‏‎: Villainesses who have some sort of romantic or consensual sexual relationship with other villains in the story. Villain Song: Female villains who sing a song, either about themselves or their evil deeds. Villainess Enlarges Victim: The villainess fully enlarges her victim (or some of her victim's body parts are enlarged) in the work that she appears in. Villainess Is Enlarged: The villainess' body is fully enlarged (or some of her body parts are enlarged) in the work that she appears in. This could potentially make her a Giantess. Villainess Is Shrunken: The villainess' body is fully shrunken (or some of her body parts are shrunken) in the work that she appears in. Villainess Shrinks Victim: The villainess fully shrinks her victim (or some of her victim's body parts are shrunken) in the work that she appears in. This would then likely make the villainess a Giantess in comparison to her victim. A Shrink Ray might also have been used to carry out the task. Villainous Reveal‏‎: This occurs when a character is introduced, but is not revealed to be villainous until much later on, many times within the final act of the story. Wetlook: A villainess who ends up getting wet in a humiliating way. This could be by being pushed/falling into water or mud, or by having liquid dumped or tossed on her. Woman Kills Villainess: This villainess meets her demise at the hand of another female character. Wrestling Heel: The term 'heel' refers to someone who is a professional wrestling villain. Women who appear in this category have portrayed bad girls in the world of pro wrestling. Note: This category should only be used for heels from actual wrestling promotions, and not villainous wrestler characters from other media.